something that happened at the beach
by forbiddenlover
Summary: tezuka asked fuji out to the beach. what will happen? one-shot TezuFuji. man.. my title really suck...


**something that happened at the beach**

by: huixian sama

paring: TezuFuji

my first fic!!! wow! please be gental with me...R&R... please?sorry for the ooc-ness yep! please help me improve... yea?

* * *

Gazing at the horizon with the waves running up his feet, the breeze in his hair, the young boy thought…

"How lovely…"

It felt, as tough Fuji- Kun was running his long, slender, and smooth fingers through his hair…. Fuji… The gentle, always smiling Fuji… Fuji…

"Fuji…" he said with a sigh. Startled by his own voice, he almost laughed when he realized that he had spoken, but managed to suppress it with jus a smile.

"Fuji… Fuji…" he whispered over and over, enjoying the vibrations made in his mouth.

He smiled his usual inward smile, and sucked in a lung- full of salty sea air, detecting a small hint of sweet vanilla.

He immediately twitched his head slightly to his left. But before he could see the sleek figure approach, he heard it…

" I thought I heard my name."

Embarrassed, he returned his gaze to the horizon.

" You're early." He said monotonously, but with a hint of embarrassment.

" So are you." Replied Fuji matter- of- factly, continuing to approach, stopping only inches away from the boy, who is taller then himself.

Feeling Fuji so near him, the boy quavered a little, but convinced himself that it was due to the cold evening air.

Seconds went pass. But to both, it felt like minutes.

" Tezuka…" Fuji started, but decided not to continue.

More seconds went pass.

Afraid to turn around, Tezuka continued to stare at the horizon, although in his mind, he was picturing the smiling face of the pretty boy who is now standing behind him.

" Yes? You were about to say something?" Tezuka whispered nonchalantly.

" Tezuka. You asked me out. Don't you think it is only polite that you turn around to speak to me?"

Tezuka flushed, but gave Fuji a side- way stare, (since his back is still facing him.) which would have normally sent other people running away, crying for their mother. But Fuji was no other people. That stare only widens his smile.

" You always amuse me when you does that." Fuji said, with a giggle.

" But still, don't you think you should turn around?"

" What are scared of? Tezuka?"

" That I'll eat you?" said Fuji jokingly.

But that only made Tezuka angry.

Almost immediately, Tezuka spun around, but caught his breath when he realized that Fuji was only inches away from him, nearer then he had expected. He was practically breathing down on this smiling boy's hair. And he was conscious of Fuji's breath against his chest.

Taken- a- back, Tezuka took a step back, but tripped over a rock. Falling backwards, he suddenly felt a hand grab hold of his (left hand.). Pain shot through his left arm, and he winched in pain with a soft groan.

Realizing that he had hurt Tezuka, Fuji released his grip, but only to place it behind his friend' s head to protect it from the fall.

The fall seems to last forever, as the two boys merely stared at each other in their eyes. When they finally hit the waters, Fuji let out a soft moan, as Tezuka' s head had fallen hard on his hand.

Fuji lay still on Tezuka' s body, to shocked and confused to get off. He could feel Tezuka' s heart hammering away. And so could Tezuka feel his.

It was either the atmosphere, or their emotions. Maybe it was both, maybe it was neither. As if rehearsed, Tezuka brought up his head, and Fuji brought down his. There was a sudden collision of lips, and the couple started to kiss. Slowly at first, then it got faster, and more violent.

When they finally parted for air, Tezuka begin to say, in between gaps.

" This! Fuji… this, is what I was afraid of."

"…"

Silence. The only sound was the crushing waves and the breathing of the boys.

After a long while, Fuji finally rolled over Tezuka' s muscular body, and Tezuka lifted his head for Fuji to remove his hand.

Looking hurt, eyes wide open, Fuji stood up and walks away, rubbing the sore hand that protected Tezuka.

He didn't know where to go, or what to do. He just walked on and on, along the beach, thinking of what just happened and replaying it over and over again in his head. After awhile, he got tired, physically, and mentally. He sat down on a near by rock, and stared blankly at the sea.

Just when he was about to doze off, he felt a strong familiar hand on his shoulder.

" Are you ok?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji tried to shake off his hand, but it was too strong.

" Let go of me!" Fuji cried.

" Let go of me!" he repeated with much less force.

" No I won't. Now that I've got you, I'll never gonna let you go." Tezuka whispered.

Tezuka knelt down in front of Fuji, and took his sore hand.

" Does it hurt?" he asked, and started rubbing it gently.

" Not as bad as it hurts inside." Replied Fuji.

" I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have…"

" It' s alright. I too am responsible."

" Does it feel better now?"

" Which one? My hand, or my heart?"

"…"

"Both."

Not wanting to answer that question, Fuji slipped his other hand into Tezuka' s shirt to massage his left arm, slowly coming down to his elbow.

"What 'bout you? Does your arm hurt? I should have been more careful to grab your right hand instead."

" Come on. Take off your clothes. If not, you're gonna catch a cold"

" Yea. You too."

* * *

…

The new couple sat on a large stone, leaning against each other, Fuji' s head on Tezuka' s shoulder, Tezuka' s head on Fuji' s head, Tezuka' s hand around Fuji. With their shirt sitting silently at the side, both of them enjoyed each other' s warmth, as they watch the sun set together.

" Tezuka, tell me something."

" Hm?" Tezuka.

"Will this ever gonna end? Will we always be together? Will you take responsibility?"

Turning towards Fuji, " No. This will never end. We will always be together. I will take responsibility." As he said those words, he snuggled his head into Fuji' s hair.

Leaning towards Tezuka' s chest, " does that mean that I' m yours and you'r mine?"

" Yes. Fuji. Yes."

…

End.

* * *

thanks for reading! nya.. wat do you think? please review on it.. i really need that..


End file.
